Camp Fun and Games?
by Cold War Takeover
Summary: Alaska is now stuck in Camp Plerumque Refugium Latin for Common Refuge and has decided to be a tomboy for change. But will it interfere with her hopes for a summer romance? OCX? Some genderflip!
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Fun-and-Games?**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hello peeps! (I feel like I'm talking to Gilbird because that's Alice's nickname for it.) I have decided to write another Hetalia story. And I'm sorry if you were one of the many (I'm so happy!) people who alerted **_**Seeing is Believing**_**. It seems like the most I've ever gotten for a **_**first-chapter-is-the-only-thing-up-so-far **_**story! As well as all of the people that alerted the…um…**** Ложный Mirties в Suprasti…I think…(I think that's the right title…) So, if you review this one or the others (instead of just alerting ) Then I will probably get onto writing those (although I'm grapho-spasming—inside joke—SiB) **

**Yes, I already know that there is another story that has the APH characters go to a camp. I have indeed read it. But this is entirely different, and this idea was brewing in my head before I read it anyway.**

**So, this is mainly based off of the time I spent at the two (yes, because I fail for only going to two) different camps. One was Alateen, and it was only 3 days, while another was a church camp, and I stayed for about a week. Actually, it'll mostly be based on the church one. (Or at least, most of the parts I have in mind are from OLOG…)**

**So, yeah…Long a/n is long…**

**R&R! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1~Welcome to ****Plerumque****Refugium!**

**

* * *

**

**Alaska POV**

**

* * *

**

I stared up angrily at the arch above my head. Its level of oldness made you want to cry. I could barely read the latin—Plerumque Refugium—which looked like it was written in Sharpie.

Probably was.

If I learned anything in that first semester class of Latin I, then the camp's name was "Commonly Refuge." Whatever the fuck _that _was supposed to mean…

Under that was "Welcome one and all~" with a fucking _heart _at the end.

I sighed and trudged my way to the nearest person, to find out directions to the sign-in booths in the cafeteria.

* * *

I didn't want to be here.

I would much rather stay home and play, I dunno, Solitaire, or something else that's easy to win. Or just laze about watching TV. Or stalk little kids at the park until they told on me.

Ah, good times…

But, _no. _My brother, Alfred _fucking _Jones, had to drag me along because he wanted to watch over his best friend, Arthur, and make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

Although, when Al first said this, I wondered if he really knew Arthur all that well.

But after a few moments of thinking over it, I realized that it was probably because of Al's obsession with Arthur going anywhere without him.

Oh well. I had just shrugged it off at the time.

From behind, I was confused whether or not this person was a girl. And by how they spoke, I wouldn't be surprised if they were.

"And, so I was like, totally put in the same cabin as that stupid Russian boy from class—Like, what do you want?" He turned around and flipped his shoulder-length blonde hair, looking right at me with those glittering green eyes with an almost glare.

I burned a bright red. This was the first time I had ever seen a boy in a skirt.

It was also the first time I had seen a boy _with better legs than mine _in a skirt.

I glanced at the boy that _it_, whatever its gender may be, had been talking to.

He had brown hair, just as long as his friend's, and he had matching eyes, too. But that was where the resemblance ended.

He had on a yellow collared button-up (you know, the kind you might see in a school uniform or something?) with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore green cargo shorts that came down to his knees and red slip-on Vans.

I immediately recognized the colors. I mean, after all, I am a whizz in Geography and World History…

I completely forgot about my question and pointed at the brunette. "You wouldn't happen to be Lithuanian?" I blushed as soon as I realized how stereotypical that sounded.

His eyes widened, and I noticed that Blondie's did, too.

"Well…yeah…"

I quickly pushed away the looks of doubting myself and smirked. "Well, of _course _you are! Of course I'd know…" I laughed, then glanced at Blondie.

Sure enough, I recognized his colors as well. He wore a white blouse with frills down the front (very girly, by the way), a red pleated plaid skirt (again, something you'd expect from a school uniform), and mismatched sandals—one red, one white.

And, to match the entire look, he wore two hair clips, both—yeah, big shocker!!!—white and red; the white on top and the red on bottom.

"And if you are as…eh-hmm, _patriotic, _as Lietuva over here, than you, Blondie, are Polish!"

Both of them stared at me, then Blondie smiled at me. "You must be, like, so totally proud of yourself~"

I should've guessed that he did it just to make me give up the act. It sure fucking worked.

I burnt bright red. "I…I mean…_Joder_[1]_!" _I shouted the last bit rather loudly. Most people looked at me like I was spouting gibberish, but one group of boys started snickering. I barely glanced at them.

Both boys gave me a look. "That sounded…Spanish…?" Lietuva—(I'll call him Liet for short)—asked questioningly.

"Sí—fuck, you have me speaking Spanish now! Yes, that was Spanish…"

Blondie got all in my face, staring at me with a weird look on his face. I reflexively leaned back. He sighed and shook his head. "You don't look, like, Spanish…"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "That's because I'm Alaskan…"

They both looked at each other with a look of "that explains it."

"No wonder you totally look Russian…"

I blushed. "How stereotypical…In Alaska, about 3 percent of the population speaks Spanish. I know a little Native North-American, as well, but mostly English…And I know a lot in Russian…And a bunch of other languages, but that's because I love the world in total…" I trailed off, thinking back on why I had started talking to them.

"You should, like, totally bunk with us!" And suddenly Blondie slung his arm around my shoulder.

"What…? This camp is co-ed?" I was confused. Too confused to make him move his arm.

"Well, duh!" He replied with a laugh.

"What kind of camp are you used to?" Liet asked me, giving me an apologetic look as he noticed Blondie's position, as if he randomly touched strangers often. Which Blondie probably did.

"…_Iglesia_camps…" I mumbled, glancing at the ground. I noticed that Blondie had his toes painted, too.

"What…?"

"God damnit, church!" I randomly yelled loudly, getting pissy that Blondie had _better. fucking. legs._

The boys were silent for a few minutes. But I could tell that it wasn't in Blondie's nature to be quiet for too long.

"What's your, like, name?"

"Hm? Er, Alice Jones…"

"In Polish, that would so totally be said as Alicja."

I gave him a confused look. "But…I memorized what it would be in all of the possible languages, and I thought Polish was Adelajda, because of the old-German roots…"

Blondie laughed. "Totes, if you want to get, like, technical. Besides, Alicja is totally closer anyway."

Liet piped up, "Latvian would be Alise with an 'S'—"

"Nobody cares about you and your Baltic buddies!!!"

Liet gave a sort of half-annoyed-half-_I-fucking-hate-your-guts _look towards Blondie.

"So…what are your names?"

"Mine's so totally Feliks~ Isn't that fabulous?"

"I'm Toris…" Liet mumbled, glancing nervously around as we neared their cabin.

Sure enough, I was the only girl who had gotten there—_yet._ And I hated girly girls, with their stupid snarky attitudes (real word. Google it!) and obnoxious perfumes. I might be able to stand Feliks, since he was milder, but none others would be allowed.

So I planted my feet firmly on my suitcase, making me about three feet away from touching the tall, tall ceiling, and yelled as loud as I could—

"If I find out any of you _carbons_[2] let a girl other than me bunk in here, you're gonna get your fucking ass kicked!!!"

None of the boys really paid me attention, probably not planning on letting too many girls room there anyway.

A small group of three boys burst out laughing when they heard me, and I realized that they were the same damned group from earlier. I sent a glare in their direction. "_Ninguno de ustedes puede comprender a mí, así que no hay razón para reír_[3]_!_"

One of the boys' eyes lit up. "_Puedo entender español ~_[4]" I finally looked at him and realized he actually looked, well, Spanish.

"_Multa_…[5]" I rolled my eyes and glared at his two buddies. Apparentally, since they hung out with this guy, they had picked up a few swear words.

Damn stupid male idiots…

I got off of my suitcase and looked at Toris and Feliks.

They both looked at me like they were thinking "the fuck was that?"

I shrugged. "Idiots…"

Feliks nodded like that actually explained it, and Toris facepalmed.

"So, anyway, where are we sleeping?"

* * *

**Translations:**

**[1] **_**Joder!**_** = Fuck!**

**[2] **_**Carbons**_** = Bastards**

**[3] **_**Ninguno de ustedes puede comprender a mí, así que no hay razón para reír**_** = None of you can understand me, so there is no reason to laugh**

**[4] **_**Puedo entender español **_** = I can understand Spanish**

**[5] **_**Multa**_** = Fine**

**(Already gave a translation for this, but here it is again~) ****_Iglesia _****Church**

**I feel like this chapter was filler.**

**But it wasn't. ;^;**

**I know this probably was really boring. Ah, well…**

**Anyways~ There's a poll on my page for what story you think I should work on next~ If you pick your favorite, it may just get updated~**

**Most likely, SiB is going to be updated next, though, because it's the one I have closest to finish.**

**Would you believe me if I told you that just this chapter took me four days to write? Usually, I churn out an new story's first chapter like that *snaps***

**Also, if you love my writing (or just plain ol' Hetalia) then I suggest checking out Marina-nyah and A-Bleach-Drinking-Hetalian !!! I love them! Tell 'em that I sent you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Camp Fun-and-Games?**

**A/N: :P haha I only have one chapter up, but I have already written and planned the entire story. And only now am I finally working on Chapter 2. XD**

**There are only three cabins, but each holds eleven campers and one counselor (although cabin two has only ten). Cabin 1: Alfred's cabin, and filled with all of the characters that either are at least**

**semi-friends with Alice or I know how to write them. Cabin 2: OCs and characters I have **_**no idea **_**how to write. (Except for Asia, and Sealand.) Finally, Cabin 3!: Alice's cabin, and has most of Alice's new friends in it. I have the lists written out, and I'll put them at the end of the chapter, okay?**

**So! R&R! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2~The World Really is Small**

**P.S. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" is awesome :P Almost used it as the chapter title XD**

**Alaska POV**

I surveyed the cabin. I s'pose this camp wouldn't be too bad after all. (Or at least, my cabin wouldn't be.)

Arthur's older brother was the counselor that was assigned to our cabin. (Big plus!) The Spanish boy from earlier was here to stay, along with his two friends. (A blonde with stubble and an albino with an ego problem.)

Toris had the bunk above mine and Feliks had the one to my right. The bunk on my left was empty of life, but the bed was made already. (The camp policy was they provide the bed, and you provide the bedding.)

A boyish brunette girl with a flower in her hair was currently wrestling with a smaller boy with blonde hair and a water pistol painted to look real. I could only assume it was for the bunk above the boy's look-alike, because she was watching in stunned silence. Probably, the boy was her brother and the girl was her friend and both wanted to be with her.

Of course, the interesting battle was called off as soon as a brunette boy with glasses and a mole (and a godforsaken fancy blue coat) dragged the girl off and got onto her. The girl looked completely changed from the vicious snarling monster from earlier-she was smiling sweetly. I could only assume the two were dating.

Topper looked around sleepily from his bunk (the top one from the bed closest to the front door) and caught my eye. "Allliiiicceee! Is that you?"

He immediately climbed down and glomped me.

I growled and tried to push him off of me-however, he weighed quite a bit more then my usual attackers (which would be my boyfriend, my brother, and my oldest sister.)

"Toppppeerrrr, get off of meeee!" I whined. No way was I going to let him squish me until I passed out again.

Feliks snickered. "Awww, you, like, totally have a fanboy, Alice!"

Topper laughed and stood up. "Not a fan, really. She's just, y'know, gonna marry my brother as soon as both of them graduate."

Toris and Feliks looked shocked, Topper looked serious, and I looked casual. I was too used to Topper trying to hook me and Arthur up to be surprised. "Topper _wants _me to marry his brother, Arthur, but I don't like him like that," I explained to Toris and Feliks.

Both boys "oh"ed, but Feliks was still grinning.

But both boys went wide-eyed and Toris looked scared while Feliks looked ready to kill someone. I turned and faced the door and laid eyes on a familair face.

The scarf, the purple eyes, the blonde hair, the sweet smile, and the faucet.

"Holy _shit_," I cursed, my eyes nearly bugging out of my head.

Toris looked at me with a look that said, "I know right?" Feliks, however, was curious as to how I knew Ivan Braginsky.

"Um, like, Alice?"

Ivan had already gotten to his bunk and was busy looking in his bag when he heard my name.

He turned to me with a curious look in his eye. "Alisa?"

I blinked back shock. "Ivan?"

Feliks, however, ruined the ooey gooey "oh-my-god-its-you-after-all-this-time" moment. "Alice, like, what the hell?"

Ivan sent a sharp look at Feliks before smiling sweetly (I noticed it was pretty fake) and explained. "Alice lived with my family two years ago."

Toris was obviously surprised by this. "Really, Alice?"

I nodded. "Yeah. When my parents died, they split me, my brother, and my sisters up and we all went everywhere around the world. I was originally going to live with Ivan pretty much forever, but my oldest sister, Katherine-" I noticed Ivan ground his teeth at her name, "-remembered us on her twenty-first birthday and got us all back together."

Feliks rolled his eyes. "How can you guys, like, remember each other?"

I coughed. "Um, I only moved back about a year ago..."

Feliks and Toris were both stunned silent.

Ivan, however, seemed to not be surprised at all and, linking his arm with mine, began dragging me out of the cabin. "Come. Katyusha and Natalia would like to see you again, da?"

I looked absolutely horrified. "B-b-but Natalia _hates _me!"

It was pretty easy to figure out what had happened. Ivan was originally going to stay in the cabin for as long as it took for Natalia to figure out where he was. _But _he found out that Feliks also had the same cabin, so he immediately fled to hide with Katyusha, who would protect him at least a little from the psychotic little sister. And then Katyusha gave Ivan a little time away from Natalia by asking him if he could bring her Natalia's and her supplies that they had Ivan pack in his back.

And he had arrived back at the cabin, where he saw me.

He happily chattered away about whatever came to mind that he thought I should know (most of it was trash talk on just about everyone, mostly centered on Feliks, though). Which is how I found out that he already knew my brother. (Of course, he probably didn't know that Al was my brother.)

And that my brother was in Natalia and Katyusha's cabin.

As soon as I stepped foot in that cabin, Alfred was tugging on my other arm.

"Hey, commie-bastard, let go of my sister!" Alfred shouted loudly, all the while tugging painfully on my arm with both hands. "Don't worry, Alice, the hero is here to save you!"

Ivan simply smirked. He was putting up quite a challenge for Alfred, even though he was only using one arm to hold onto me.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Al, you git, let go of your sister. She knows Ivan."

Ivan, Alfred, and me were all shocked. Alfred because of the fact I knew his arch-nemesis, and Ivan and I because we didn't realize Arthur knew. (We hadn't even known until two minutes ago.)

Arthur nodded and walked up to me, gently prying me from everyone's grip. "As soon as Alice told me about her adoptive brother from when she was seperated from you, I immediately recognized that it was Ivan. I'm not surprised that they ended up in the same cabin, since Alice has a drawing to the strangest friends, so she probably met Feliks and made friends with him, and naturally Feliks would stick with Toris who would be forced to stick with Ivan."

I laughed. "Arthur, learn to breath during your monologs!"

He rolled his eyes. Ivan clapped twice. "Bravo. You just described it completely, da."

I was immediately smothered in a bone crushing hug. I knew it was Katyusha immediately because my face was smashed against her humongo boobs.

"It's Alice! You're so pretty now and you're all grown up and I've missed you _terribly_...!" she burst into tears. Like always.

Ivan lightly tugged me out of Katyusha's grip. "Sister, Alice is probably wanting to go back to her cabin now, da?" He was about to steer me towards the door when we both saw that Natalia stood angrily in front of it.

Natalia was a sight to see. I was used to seeing her in that blue dress of her's, but she was actually looking kind of normal. She had on a white tank-top and had on jean shorts and sandals. However, she still had the bow in her hair.

"I see you're back," she growled.

I smiled. "And I will leave you all to your brother if you will just let me get to the door..."

Ivan frowned at me. "That's not very nice, Alice. I thought we taught you better."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yes. I also had a rather annoying habit of speaking Russian in random moments as well. It took me a few monthes to get rid of..." I mused, turning to Arthur, Alfred, and (as I just noticed) Maddie for support.

Alfred gagged. "It made me want to kill myself."

Ivan glared at Alfred (literally _glared_). I patted Ivan's arm, already falling into old habit. "Oh, Ivan, I thought I saw some sunflowers by our cabin-"

Natalia screeched. Damn. She figured out that I was in the same cabin as Ivan.

"-and if you can somehow manage to get us out of here, I will gladly show them to you."

And by some sort of magic, Ivan managed to get Natalia to back off.

As soon as we got back inside the cabin, we were bombarded with silence.

Topper turned to look at us. Everyone was sitting on the floor in a circle.

"There you two are! I was just asking everyone if anyone knew where you guys went."

The trio of boys who had laughed at my Spanish were snickering, and I realized the whole fact that "no one"-because Toris and Feliks very well knew-knew where Ivan and I had disappeared to.

I smiled and sat down between Topper and the brunette girl from earlier. "Ivan is my adoptive-brother, remember Topper? He had just taken me to see his sisters again."

Topper nodded. "Of course, I knew, I just need to know from now on _before _Arthur texts me with a notice that you two would be held up."

Ivan settled in between Toris and Feliks, smirking evilly at a glaring Feliks.

"So, now we can begin. I want everyone to say their name and state one thing about themselves that would surprise everyone else. I'll begin. My name is Topper Kirkland, and I am an Emergency Rescue Officer." He nodded to the short blonde girl from the earlier fight. She blushed.

"My name's Lilli Zwingli and I'm friends with Elizaveta." She turned to her brother, who sat beside her.

He glared at everyone. "I'm Vash Zwingli and I play Half Life Deathmatch."

I mentally yelled, "SCORE!" in my head. Because I _pwn _at HLD. I'd have to get Vash's username and Player vs. Player him sometime.

"I'm Roderich Edelstein," the prissy boy in the fancy coat said next to Vash, "and I can play any instrument you name."

"I'm, like, Feliks Lukasiewicz, and I can totes beat any of you in a fistfight," he said warningly. I wouldn't doubt it.

"I'm Ivan Braginsky and I used to live in Russia," Ivan said with a smile. I already knew this, though, because I lived there with him.

"I'm Toris Lorinaitis and I was born in Lithuania."

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and I speak Spanish, Italian, and English," he said with a smile that was slightly warmer than Ivan's.

Something about Antonio made me feel Deja Vu, but I kept it to myself.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy, and I can speak French," Francis said boredly. Everyone probably already knew that and he wasn't allowed to say anything else without breaking rules. (I knew this because he treats Maddie as if she were his own sister.)

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt and I'm the awesomest person in this room," the boy with silvery hair and red eyes said smugly.

Everyone that knew Gilbert facepalmed. (That would be Antonio, Francis, Roderich, Vash, and the girl sitting next to me.)

She smiled. "I'm Elizaveta Hedervary and Roderich and I are engaged~"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. Everyone else made nothing of it, probably not surprised.

I blushed as I realized it was my turn. "Um, I'm Alice and I'm the only one at this camp that doesn't know everyone."

Feliks laughed. Toris smiled timidly, "Alice, you didn't say your last name."

I shrugged. "I don't have one."

Gilbert scoffed. "That's impossible."

I shrugged again. "I was adopted into another family and only just now moved back with my real one, and since the name change is still in process, I currently have no name in total."

Ivan pouted. "You should've kept Braginsky."

Feliks elbowed Ivan. "I think it's, like, totally cool you have no name."

Topper was wide-eyed. "Wow. Maybe you should change it to Kirkland and save the problem of changing it once you and Arthur get married, Alice."

I face-palmed.

**:P I love Topper. He's so...lovable. XD**

**His obsession with getting Arthur and Alice together was inspried by my mother trying to get me and my ex-boyfriend/best friend to get back together. (When we broke up, she whined "You could've gotten **_**marrrieeeddd!**_**" XD)**

**So, review! I'm off to write some ONAC, since it's next on the list.**

**Hope you enjoyed! ^^**


	3. AN

Oh dear lord. Where do I start.

As you all may know, I've recently just up and disappeared. I stop reading fanfictions, stopped responding to reviews, and stopped updating my stories. This doesn't mean I stopped wanting to write or didn't want to respond, there was just too much going on at the beginning for me to find time and by the time I _did _have some, I hadn't been motivated enough to write, or I had just simply never thought of it.

However, my friend IRL and I collab'd a Left 4 Dead story on Facebook, and we discussed where else to post it. Finally I said "we could put it on my " To which she replied "You have one?" So thus, I showed my account to her and she read some of my stories. One in particular she was very fond of and was constantly asking me to update it.

Unfortunately, taking a look at my account, I realized there were many stories I didn't want to continue or stories that I just couldn't continue right now. I will save all of my stories to my computer, of course, but only the ones I want to be fully dedicated to will be uploaded to my new account. If you have me author alerted, I suggest you go and add my other account instead as this one will soon be either closed or left to wither. If you have a story (or stories) on alert, I suggest author alerting my other account and simply removing it once you've story alerted the new one.

My newest account is ka583982 (/u/2807266) and I promise I will be more dedicated to my writing and respond better to reviews and PMs. If you have anything you wish to ask, PM me on there or email me at . Or, if that leads to a week without reply, you can message me on Facebook; a link to it can be found on my new Fanfiction profile.

Love you all and hope you will continue to stick with me!

-Karb/CWT


End file.
